Madness, It Runs Here
by StarburstLilly
Summary: 50 Sentences, well drabbles, Challenge, with Teen Wolf. Mainly Derek, his pack, and Stiles. First chapter is all the drabbles, the other chapters are expanding the drabbles! The drabbles will not be in order.
1. Chapter 1

**I wanted to do a challenge for Teen Wolf, I have become addicted to the show. ****I do not own the show, otherwise Allison and Scott would have stayed broken up.**

* * *

**#01 – Comfort**

Being the Alpha wasn't what he ever wanted. Derek never had any desire to take over any pack. But when he kills Peter (he's all alone now) he feels the power and takes comfort in it. He hopes this feeling is Laura (sweet Laura who died too soon) watching him.

**#02 – Kiss**

Stile's watches his best friend kiss (more like eat) his girlfriend's face, and he hates it. It is not because Stiles is jealous; he is just terrified that the next body he finds in woods will be Scott's. So he glowers (like a sour human) and pleads to whatever is out there that Scott isn't sealing his fate.

**#03 – Soft**

Erica marvels at her new self, she looks pretty. Derek smirks as she plays with her hair (it had never been like this before). Isaac wonders what the big deal is but just figures girls like being pretty.

**#04 – Pain**

It hurt so bad, and it wanted to hurt others. Yet nothing was worse than the pain from mirror.

**#05 – Potatoes**

"What possessed you to do that?"

"That is revenge for doing nothing while my father practically killed me."

"Any reason you pelted his car with potatoes?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"No."

**#06 – Rain**

Stiles can barely keep himself from wanting to drown on the anniversary of his mother's death. His father has to drag him in from rain.

**#07 – Chocolate**

Erica hates that time of the month, and it wasn't even the full moon, so when she sees a box of chocolate the size of her head and a card saying the boys will only come near her if she asks, she just laughs at how smart they are to avoid her.

**#08 – Happiness**

She probably looked insane but when Scott grabbed her wrist she couldn't stop the grin. She never felt so happy before!

**#09 – Telephone**

Stiles followed (he did not stalk) Derek (sour wolf) and Erica (bitch) to demand a new cell phone. Derek glared and Erica snorted, but the next day Stiles a very nice new telephone, a very nice new iPhone to be exact. He loved that sour wolf and evil bitch!

**#10 – Ears**

Scott, for all his wolfiness, could never tell when his best friend was lying.

**#11 – Name**

Stiles hated his name, no one was allowed to call him that, not even Lydia or his dad. The people allowed to call him that are dead.

**#12 – Sensual**

Erica didn't just become a wolf for the lack of seizures (though it was a big plus), she just wanted to feel pretty. But now, from the reactions she could smell, she wasn't just beautiful, she was much, much more.

**#13 – Death**

Peter welcomed death. He wanted to beg for forgiveness, he just hoped he got the chance to apologize for all the deaths he caused.

**#14 – Sex**

Scott was so wrapped around Allison he never saw that other members of the female sex wanted him, and for so much longer then Allison had ever been around. So Erica kisses Derek, trying to forget the puppy look of adoration she had seen Scott give Allison.

**#15 – Touch**

Derek knows when he is being used, well now anyway, so he shoves Erica off. He did not wish to be touched when someone was thinking of another person.

**#16 – Weakness**

The mirror was a weakness, just like its lack of identity.

**#17 – Tears**

Isaac hadn't cried in years, so when Erica had tears rolling down her cheeks, he had no idea what to do. Derek just smirked when he saw Erica clinging to a very confused Isaac.

**#18 – Speed**

It flees with all its speed, it needed to get away from the mirror. And the brown eyed one.

**#19 – Wind**

Stiles really needed his jeep back, because he couldn't exactly run like the wind from 'evil, psycho werewolves' and abominations like Scott could.

**#20 – Freedom**

When he hears McCall say he and Erica were just guard dogs, he doesn't care. Even a guard dog is better than a starved dog. At least Derek feeds him and only beats him to train him to survive hunters. This isn't servitude; it's freedom.

**#21 – Life**

Isaac, Erica, and Boyd cherished what Derek gave them. It was not a death sentence like McCall seemed to view it as. It was life, Isaac was could live without fear (bring on a hunter, he lived in hell, a gun wouldn't scare him), Erica could live with humiliation (Jackson always harassed her, damn him for recording her), and Boyd finally had friends (though the pack was more than just friends, they were family).

**#22 – Jealousy**

Scott enjoyed the look of jealousy on Jackson's face. He never saw it on Stiles' face though.

**#23 – Hands**

Stiles sees the outreached hands, claws, as the abomination jerks back. He hopes they never get near his person.

**#24 – Taste**

Scott wishes he will never have to taste blood. Isaac and Erica are used to their own blood.

**#25 – Devotion**

It makes Stiles sick, the sheer amount of devotion Scott shows Allison. If he actually got a chance to spend more than three minutes with him, Stiles would so revoke Scott's man card.

**#26 – Forever**

Scott just wants to be with Allison. Stiles just hopes he hasn't lost his best friend forever.

**#27 – Blood**

His family was bound thicker to Derek more than his new pack. But blood is far thicker than water.

**#28 – Sickness**

Derek is grateful that Jackson's sickness or whatever it was, didn't allow him to become a wolf. Isaac already wants to kill him for never helping, him being a pack member would have meant a death match.

**#29 – Melody**

Stiles scowls, Scott just wouldn't stop singing Allison's praises, he was surprised Scott could breathe with his head so far up Allison's ass. And now Allison was the melody in Stiles head, he wish she would get out.

**#30 – Star**

Derek wishes on the stars Laura died quickly, and that Kate was rotting in hell.

**#31 – Home**

Isaac, Erica, and Boyd never had one until they met Derek.

**#32 – Confusion**

Derek is beyond confused when Stiles mutters "Just keep swimming." But he says nothing, he has a more important matter of trying not to drown to question the boys randomness.

**#33 – Fear**

When Stiles let go, Derek had a flashback to finding Laura. But at least this time he just might actually drown, instead of drowning in pain.

**#34 - Lightning/Thunder**

Boyd liked storms, Erica and Isaac didn't. Derek was always amused when he saw two of his Betas curled around another one. Especially since said Beta always gave him the 'shut up the wouldn't leave me alone unless I did this' look.

**#35 – Bonds**

Nothing is stronger the Alpha bond to his Betas, save for a mate but Derek never had one so that doesn't count, so when Boyd goes on the field he just nods from the trees. Erica has no reason to worry, if anything goes wrong, he'll diffuse the situation, because he is the Alpha.

**#36 – Market**

"I can't go to the market to get you your damn tampons Erica! In case you forgot I am a fugitive!"

"Screw you!"

Boyd knocked on the bathroom door, and shoved a box of tampons, medicine, and chocolate, lots of chocolate, into Erica's open arms. He then grabbed Isaac and retreated to the opposite of the pack's domain. It was much safer. But because of Issac's dad he never did quite understand, Erica must be left alone, or she would rip you apart, with her teeth, and claws.

**#37 – Technology**

Boyd was Derek's favorite, he remembered important things…

Such as when Erica needed girl time and what to get Erica for said girl time so she wouldn't maul the males of their pack.

**#38 – Gift**

Erica, Isaac, and Boyd know what they were given was a gift. It set them all free and gave them the family, the pack, they needed. Screw McCall, they were happy with Derek.

**#39 – Smile**

He was smiling now that he had a pack, a family. It felt good to smile again; the last time he smiled was before the fire, to Kate. Figures she would take away everything from him.

**#40 – Innocence**

Boyd hears what Isaac went through and asks how he didn't go insane or hurt someone. Issac replies that he had no wish to rob someone else of something he never had.

**#41 – Completion**

A pack of his own, something he thought he would never want, completed him. The only thing missing was his family, but he liked to think they sent him to his new pack.

**#42 – Clouds**

Erica saw a bunny shaped cloud. Instead of wanting to cuddle with it like she would have a few weeks ago, she had the sudden desire to eat it.

**# 43 – Sky**

Boyd, Erica, and Isaac enjoyed looking at the sky when they were alone, it was even better when they were all together. It was better when their Alpha joined too.

**#44 – Heaven**

Laura watches, as does the rest of the Hale pack. Even Peter watches, and every day he hopes the Derek will forgive him. But he knows he'll have to beg for forgivness when Derek finally comes.

**#45 – Hell**

Despite everything, Derek hopes Peter isn't where he thinks he is; because the man before the fire wouldn't survive and the man after just might try to take over.

**#46 – Sun**

Scott loved the sun, it meant that he didn't have to be a monster. He dredded when it began to slip away.

**#47 – Moon**

Stiles was unafraid of the moon, despite what it did to his friend. He preferred the night, mainly because his mother died during the day.

**#48 – Waves**

Boyd avoided making waves. Yet when the coach asked him to play, he didn't care. He just jumped in.

**#49 – Hair**

Erica didn't like guys with beards, which why she often stared at Scott. Yet when she met Derek, she didn't mind the extra hair.

**#50 – Supernova**

Derek often questioned the sanity of his pack; especially today, because they have apparently kidnapped Stiles and are now singing the song Supernova Girl. He ignored all four of them and wished he had a camera for future blackmail.


	2. Comfort

So I decided to expand each of the drabbles. And since I have no money, I could not possibly own the TV show Teen Wolf

* * *

**#01–Comfort**

When his parents died, he was beyond relieved that his sister became the Alpha instead of him. He killed their family by falling for an enemy. How could he ever lead a pack, when he was the demise to his own?

Laura and he were happy, it was just the two of them for four years, but then she fell in love, hard in love, and he didn't like it. They were family, they only had each other, well, they had Peter but he didn't count because he was comatose, they didn't need anyone else. Well, Derek didn't want anyone else. So Derek stormed off when he shouted at Laura, demanding she dump the human she fell for.

Humans would only hurt you.

But Laura didn't break up with the man of her dreams and Derek took off. The two years he spent away from his sister were tough but he handled it. He apologized eventually; she said there was something he needed to know, something she needed to tell him face to face.

She doesn't call him when she was supposed to. He goes to the place he swore he would never, ever go back to, and he trips over her. He is surprised the police don't find him, considering the horror movie worthy scream he releases when he sees what had become of sister. His beloved, sister; the one he held on a mile high pedestal, is gone.

So Derek instead of letting the police find his older sister like this, he would murder who did this to her, buries her. A part of his mind is saying leave her where she is, the other part wants to make sure no one saw his sister broken and beaten like this.

He hates the two boys. They assume he is the 'big bad wolf' and blame him for his own sister's death. He wants to snarl at them, how dare they accuse him killing his sister? He would rather be neutered than hurt Laura, yet he stays silent and broods; because if he says what he wants to stay, he'll break down, and this time he won't get up.

When he finds out who killed his sister, he doesn't know what to believe. A part of him is happy that he isn't alone. Another part wants to rip Peter apart for killing Laura. But he just becomes a good little beta and does what Peter tells him.

Though when Scott McCall of all people tells him the truth; Derek vows to kill Peter.

As Derek stands over Peter, he hears Scott begging no, but he ignores him. Scott only wants to human for a girl, a girl that will eventually lead to his demise. Derek wants to kill Peter not just to avenge Laura. But to avenge the Uncle Peter he loved, the one who died in the fire. Because this thing in front of him isn't Uncle Peter who taught him how to ride a bike, it was a curse taking over Peter's body.

Derek feels himself become the Alpha and tries to control the new power before he hurts anyone. Then something else drifts over him, it reminds him of Laura and he takes comfort in it. He doesn't feel alone as this blanket of comfort covers him. He hopes Laura is watching over him, and he hopes he can be a good Alpha. Even though it wasn't what he wanted.


	3. Potatoes

So I decided to expand each of the drabbles. And since I have no money, I could not possibly own the TV show Teen Wolf

* * *

**#05 – Potatoes**

Boyd wondered how he got dragged into this. Boyd was good guy; he looked after his grandfather who had raised him, kept his grades good, and kept out of trouble. But that changed when he accepted the bite. Now he is being dragged around by a crazy white boy who is hell bent on revenge on the ego maniac Jackson.

Isaac's oh so brilliant idea was to break into the school, still the mashed potatoes and then dump then on Jackson's precious car. Boyd questioned the sanity of his new family. Erica had a crush on the guy who kicked her and Isaac's asses the other night, Isaac had no idea what to do with any type of emotions other than anger, and Derek was a mystery.

Yet Boyd followed through with Isaac's plan, once he found out they were adding other things into the potatoes that would effectively ruin Jackson's car.

Isaac let out a demented giggle as he admired his lovely work. He had wanted to make Jackson pay, the jack ass knew his dad beat the shit out of him and did nothing; hell Jackson made his life at school worse! So Isaac convinced Boyd to break into the school and vandalize Jackson's car.

It was a wonderful pack bonding experience, Isaac would have invited Erica but she was acting funny. So Isaac and Boyd admired their work for a while. They were hiding in the bushes to see his reaction.

"What possessed you to do that?" The voice of their Alpha made them both jump but they had enough sense to not scream. Boyd shrugged and then threw Isaac under the bus saying it was his idea. Isaac glared and huffed. Boyd just grinned at him.

"That is revenge for doing nothing while my father practically killed me." Isaac explained to his scowling Alpha. He mentally prepared himself for a hit, like he would have expected from his dad. But it didn't come.

"Any reason you pelted his car with potatoes?" Derek asked his pack. He looked at the mess, the silver car was covered in mainly potatoes, but it also had paint stripper and duct tape. Derek mentally approved, the sheer mass of the potatoes covered the real damage to the car. His Betas might be weird, but they were at least intelligent.

"Do you really want to know?" Isaac and Boyd asked at the same time. Derek gave them a long, hard look.

"No." He said walking away, he heard the scream of anger coming from Jackson and smirked. At least the pack were annoying someone who deserved it. Though he really didn't want to know why potatoes were the chosen weapon, but sometimes it was simply better not to ask.


	4. Technology

**So** I decided to expand each of the drabbles. And since I have no money, I could not possibly own the TV show Teen Wolf.

This one isn't that long but Candy Couture, pointed out this drabble didn't make sense in the first chapter, so I expanded it. I hope this clears it up!

* * *

**#37 – Technology**

Boyd was very observant, after all he spent his entire life watching things happen. When he got the bite, he put his observations into use. He warned Derek and Erica that Isaac does not liked to be touched, and that they needed to explain things to him; since his horrible father (who had no right to called a father) left him emotionlessly clueless. He knew when something was up with Stiles and McCall, because they acted weirder than normal, and he told Derek (because Derek needed to know if they had valued information that would keep the pack alive).

He also knew when to avoid girls in general. Girls became evil during the time of the month, truly evil. He knew this; Derek knew this, Isaac, not so much. But Isaac was deprived his whole life so they didn't mind saving his butt. So after the first 'special time' for Erica as a pack member, Boyd programmed his phone for a reminder for every three and a half weeks.

He always sent the reminder to Derek, that way at least one of them would save Isaac, and the other could go get supplies for the female Beta.

So while Erica enjoyed her girl time, eating her weight in chocolate and watching slasher-horror movies, Boyd and Derek would attempt to explain to Isaac why girls needed to be left alone. He eventually got it.

But all three male pack members are very thankful for technology; it really did keep them safe. They all loved the reminders they got on their phones reminding them when it was safe to be near their female pack member, or when they should all run for the hills.


	5. Sex

Well I bet the chapter title got you all excited! **So** I decided to expand each of the drabbles. And since I have no money, I could not possibly own the TV show Teen Wolf.

This is also an Erica tribute!

* * *

**#14 – Sex**

Erica has had a crush on Scott McCall since they were in the third grade, ironically the same grade Stiles fell in love with Lydia. Yet while Stiles wore his heart on his sleeve, Erica hid. She was sickly, she had seizures, and a boy like Scott would not look at her twice.

Years had passed since she had fallen for the asthmatic boy, and he had yet to notice her existence.

But she noticed him. How he tugged on his hair during a test, how he bit his lip when a teacher called on him, how he and Stiles had to be moved to the opposite sides of the room so Stiles wouldn't cave to Scott's puppy pout (which was very adorable), and she noticed when fell for a girl.

A girl who wasn't her.

Erica hated her, yes she hated Miss Perfect. She hated how she complained about not knowing something, yet did nothing about it! She hated how she was pretty, while Erica couldn't even try to be pretty because her medication made her allergic to make-up. Erica wanted to kill Allison, because she comes to town and steals Scott.

Granted Erica never had Scott but it still hurt, because Scott wasn't just Erica's long time crush (love, because having a crush that lasts longer than four months is love); he was one of the five guys who never mocked her for her disease. Boyd was never mean to any one and Isaac was like her brother. The other two were crush worthy but unattainable; because Danny, who was truly one of the nicest people on the planet just had to be gay, and Stiles, who was sweet, funny, smart, the complete geeky cool catch, was in love and nothing short of Lydia Martin dropping dead would make Stiles notice another girl.

So when Erica heard Allison and Scott had broken up, she planned on telling him how long she had liked him. That was until she heard Scott tell Stiles he loved Allison.

She wished she had a seizure then and there; it would have been less painful.

She hid herself where no one should have able to find her. Stiles and Isaac both did at the same time. Isaac kind of stepped back when he saw that she was crying, but Erica expected that; Isaac barely knew about his own emotions let alone anyone else's. She suspected something was wrong at home but Isaac would brush off any of her questions, and she wanted proof before she did anything.

But she did lean into Stiles, he knew about unrequited love like she did. Stiles was good at comforting people, she wished she did more for him when his mother passed away.

Erica didn't go to the dance. So she was saved from seeing Scott and Allison dance and admit their mutual, after barely knowing each other two months. It didn't stop her heart from breaking when she heard about it. She doubted Lydia would ever know but she gave her some flowers, she also gave Stiles a blanket while he napped outside the strawberry blonde's room. He comforted her, she couldn't think of anything else to do for him.

Isaac was not a killer. She refused to believe he was a killer, and when she told the Sheriff that he gave her a look of pity. He understood that she didn't want to believe her friend is a killer, but he had to do his job. He regretted having to put Isaac as a fugitive because it made the blonde flinch. Sheriff Stilinski felt his heart go out to the girl who lost one of the only people in her life; her parents ignored her, the hated they had a freak for a daughter. So the Sheriff bought her an ice cream cone, promising to her that he would do his best to keep Isaac safe.

She kind of wished she could remember falling into Scott's arms.

Derek told her everything about being a wolf; the hunters, the uncontrollable rage, and other things that could fill up a novel. She thought for twenty two seconds, before she asked him to give her the bite. She wanted to be rid of her curse, so it made sense to accept another one (in a few people's pinot of view).

She regretted the make-up as she looked in the mirror of Derek's car. She wished her parents or someone told her she looked like a hooker. Derek told her the truth, but he wasn't mean about it. If she wasn't still hurting from her broken heart, she might just fall for her Alpha.

She hugged Isaac the second Derek took her to the pack's place. He, being Isaac (poor Isaac she hates herself for not speaking up), awkwardly hugged her back.

She wonders if Scott knows she is a member of the female sex now. She wonders if he notices that she is alive now.


End file.
